A 30-element Ge detector array was bench-tested and commissioned for the new beam line 9-3, giving excellent energy resolution and general performance. An identical detector with, so far, 20 elements installed was specified and purchased (on DOE BES/OBER funds) and will be delivered in the Spring/Summer 1999 and installed on beam line 7-3. Development of dedicated software for the setting of the 30-element detector electronics was completed and implemented on BL9-3. Software development for control of detectors via novel digital processing electronics (DXP), was continued, with a DXP driver written and incorporated within the SSRL Instrument Control System (ICS) software.